All computer users are very familiar with the frustration resulting from a loss of electricity during computer operation. Entire reports, the annual spread sheet, a company's complete client record, any file, can be lost forever due to an instantaneous dip in voltage, or loss of voltage, as supplied by the local utility company. The results are anger, loss of valuable time, possible loss of an important contract, and tremendous expense of recompiling and reentering data.
Backup power systems are the valuable computer accessory that provides power to your computer when the normal source of power fails. There are in the industry today dozens of backup power systems, all claiming to be different in some way, yet all sharing the same basic concept. All prior art backup power systems known to the present inventor share the same underlying concept: AC line voltage is converted to DC voltage and then inverted back to AC voltage. At the core of all of them is a set of batteries that store enough electrical energy to keep your computer running when no other power is available. The prior art backup power supplies require inverters to make the conversion from the DC battery output to the AC input of the computer system's built-in power supply. Many systems also have built-in battery chargers.
Prior art backup power systems have numerous variances and concerns which make choosing the proper system for your needs an unenviable task. Some variances and concerns include: (1) input power demand of your computer, i.e. 250-400 VA; (2) output wave form of the backup power system, i.e. sine-wave, square-wave, stepped square wave; (3) battery size and quantity; (4) backup power supply time; (5) size and weight of entire system; (6) linear vs. switcher conversion technology; (7) system noise. Many of the difficult decisions and concerns of prior art systems result from the need to invert the battery DC output to computer AC input.